


it runs in the blood

by KeanBlade



Series: color in red [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: the 4th shinobi war. Everything is different but one thing it unchanged, Madara will do anything for Tobirama- even burn the world to the ground.





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto dragged in a deep shuddering breath; he was afraid. He was so, so afraid and didn’t even know where to start. As he stared across the bloody field at the spinning red eye (he had never understood why people were afraid of the Sharingan, it had never scared _him_ but now, now he understood) and watched Madara slide his fingers through his fringe to bare his other eye a malevolent eerie purple that made Naruto sick to his stomach he shifted slightly to better cover B’s body (B was dead, he knew he was dead, he just, he couldn’t bring himself to think about it). B was one of, if not the, strongest of the jinchuriki and Madara had _slaughtered_ him. Naruto was sure that odd purple eye was part of it but he hadn’t been able to see most of the fight and was currently trying his best to keep Madara from looking at him, he didn’t need the repressed thrum of fear from Kurama to know he was completely outclassed here. Madara surveyed the field one more time before turning to his strange companion and getting into what looked like a frustrating argument; somehow the other man (man?) had absorbed the Gyūki and that meant that as far as Naruto knew Kurama was the only of the tailed beasts left free and Gaara the only one of the jinchuriki that had lived through the extraction of his tailed beast.

Naruto slipped farther back into the shadows; he knew better than to try anything now. The best he could do was get back and try to reconvene with the rest of the allied shinobi forces; most of their carefully planned strategies would be completely useless against a fully functioning Madara. Thy had thought all they would face was the white Zetsu clones and the few last Akatsuki members still alive (as well as any dregs of shinobi bandits of missing-nin he collected on the way) under Tobi’s command. It would not have been easy, but it should not have been _This_. God how were they supposed to fight Madara? Especially since Kurama said he was fully alive and seemed more than a little unnerved by the purple eye thing. _Kurama, what do we do? For now, we get back to the rest of them as quickly as possible and warn them, we need to pull back and make a stand with as many of us as possible. You can’t fight him kid. I know! I wasn’t going to try._ Naruto took a big breath waited until Madara’s attention was as distracted as possible and then snapped a hand out, he wasn’t going to leave B behind, he _wasn’t!_

The run back to the rest of the allied forces was long as dark. He had never felt quite this helpless before and Kurama seemed deep in contemplation inside the seal space, at least he had friends to greet him when he got back (Sasuke was still a weeping sore in his chest but he knew he couldn’t make Sasuke’s choices for him, sometimes people just walked away. Kakashi had told him that, a story passed down by his dad about his father). He ran long into the night the scroll with B’s body seemed much heavier than it should have. Eventually Kurama stirred inside his chest _I bet Neji will be glad to see you_ Naruto tripped over his feet and nearly hit the ground before he got his feet under him again _Kurama!!_ _Well its true. You got pretty close before you left and I’m sure you passed summons letters._ Naruto blushed and refused to respond. He had talked more to Neji than most people suspected but honestly between Kakashi’s stories about his fathers and Tsunade’s stories about her granduncle he had grown a lot and he knew better than to let himself chase after people that didn’t want him, that's not what love was (between the two of them there was the two greatest love stories ever, Naruto wanted a love like that).

The run through the night left far too much time to think. _Kurama, do you think we can beat him? Beat who kid? Madara? Tobi? Zetsu? Because if we can its not going to be with out a hell of a lot of sacrifice._ Naruto wiped furiously at his stinging eyes _If I were you kid, I’d do anything tonight you’re going to regret not having done tomorrow._ Tsunade swallowed hard and pressed her fingers to her eyes. Naruto watched her, he was still afraid, but the sensation was becoming more familiar now and having Sakura and Hinata at his back steadied him. Just as he had suspected all the plans that they had laid out (and they had been such good plans!) were useless now and all they had was the vague hope that one large united stand might do what was needed. Hell, they didn’t even know what the enemy wanted except that Tobi seemed to want all the tailed beasts. At his back Hinata shifted, do we know what Madara-sama wants? Tsunade swallowed, I’m not sure. His actions don’t make any sense given what I know of him. She sighed and waved at them Get some sleep, we still have a little time and you’ll needed it. Naruto, hold on, I have something I want to give you. Naruto turned back to his second teacher with a curious expression, a little baffled by the tarnished silver happuri she held out to him and by Kurama’s sudden interest in it. Here. Your father wore it. And before him one of the best of the Uchiha’s ever. But the first person that ever wore it was my granduncle. Naruto started and stared up at her, she had never told him her granduncle’s name, but he had heard enough stories about him over the years she had taught him and Sakura to know he was an amazing man and shinobi. You should have it she said He would want you to wear it. (Naruto found the weight of it familiar and comforting, his stood a little taller with it on his brow)


	2. break the wheel

Neji shifted restlessly as he waited for Naruto. He was very determinedly ignoring the look Hinata had shot him as she left and Sakura’s sly smirk, forcing himself not to react (he couldn’t help the faint blush, but he could hope it was hidden in the shadow of the tent), from what he heard this could very well be one of his last chances and no self-respecting Konoha shinobi would ever go into a battle without clearing their heart (one of the oldest stories in the village was about a pair of shinobi that fell in love on the battlefield and one died before they had a chance to share their love, it was rooted deep in Konoha lore and while no one knew if the story was true everyone had heard it). He was startled out of his contemplation by Naruto’s bright grin when the blond leaned over to look in his face past his hair, smiling a little helplessly at him; ever since he had gotten to know Naruto he had discovered how impossible it was not to smile back when he looked like that. Neji reached out and ran a finger over the shining silver on his brow, I like this. Naruto’s grin got a little brighter in response Me too, my dad wore it. He paused and his smile faded till it was nothing more than a shadow, You got anywhere to be? Neji shook his head. I’d follow you anywhere. (it was far to honest for even a night like this)

Neji asked Naruto about what had happened, and every word made the knot in his stomach draw tighter. God, to face off again Uchiha Madara…. Not much was known about him except that he had a grudge against Konoha and was so strong he could bring Kurama to heel (and that had been a bitter pill to swallow, everyone knew that it was a Sharingan that had pushed to tailed beast free of it’s seal and the fierce anti Uchiha sentiment was probably a big part of the Uchiha massacre. But Kurama said it had been _Madara_ not just any Uchiha) and Neji had met Kurama. To be stronger than that…. They were going to dies tomorrow. We certainly will if we can’t figure out what he wants Naruto said voice uncharacteristically bitter, We can’t fight an opponent we can’t predict and even Shikaku can’t do that the way things are. Maybe Kurama will have an idea. Neji shrugged pulling Naruto to a stop under a tree, It doesn’t matter all that much does it? We’ll to our best and none of us are going to lay down and die. We all have things to fight for. And wow, Naruto could _blush_. He cleared his throat nervously and scratched the back of his head in an old nervous tick. Well, we should probably say a Konoha goodbye, then shouldn’t we? (say everything you needed to with body and voice, tomorrow you may die)

The morning broke cold and clear for all that Neji was warm with body heat. He was surprised to see it was so late, all of them had expected for the attack to come in the night and while Neji didn’t regret the extra time he disliked the unpredictability- it made the enemy strong, Naruto was far to right in that. Got to give to him, by the time they get here we’ll all be so jumpy they won’t need to even do much. Naruto’s voice startled him out of his contemplation of the sunrise Red sky in mourning shinobi’s warning he said softly, Going to be a rough day. Naruto grinned at him all wildfire and fox clever and Neji was so, so, grateful that he fought the blond that day in the exams. And so grateful that when team 7 fell apart Kakashi (finally) stepped up to the plate and started paying attention to his last two students; Neji was sure that it was only that and the long conversation Naruto had had with Tsunade-sama behind closed doors that had kept him from following after Saskue. Neji didn’t know what they had talked about, he had gone to find Naruto after the final phase of the exams to tell him he was glad he had learned his father’s technique (the rasigan was very distinctive and when combined with his bright blond hair and time with Tsunade-sama it was very clear who his father was) and identity. He had ended up waiting for hours but it had been worth it when Naruto had slipped out of the room looking like everything inside him had been turned upside down and shaken; all it had taken was one question from Neji and he had dissolved into tears. It had been utterly distressing for Neji (he had never been cried on before) but he must have done something right when he took him home ( _home_! Barely, he was still ashamed about how Naruto had lived as a kid) and feed him because ever since then Naruto had just inserted himself in Neji’s life and never left. (Neji was never so glad to know someone wanted him for _him,_ not his abilities)

The morning passed in a strange half state, a sense of drifting lassitude falling over the camp. It was strange, everyone stuck as close to the people they cared about as they could (Neji hadn’t spent so much time with the Konoha 12 in a long time, he hadn’t realized he missed it) in between the ongoing preparations, they would take advantage of every moment they could, but it felt like it was hardly any time at all before Naruto was called into war counsel and since he refused to release Neji’s sleeve he went in too (somehow he wasn’t that surprised when no one protested, Naruto was beginning to look thin around the edges and if Neji made him feel better no one was going to say anything). Most of the war council just went in circles (they needed Might Guy against Tobi, he was the only one that might have good luck against the a jinchuriki and they were fairly sure Tobi was one at this point, no one knew what Madara wanted and _how_ could they fight _him_ , and the Zetsu army would have to just be taken on by everyone else) and Neji’s mind began to drift as Naruto was an increasingly heavy weight against his shoulder. He remembered spending long hours coaxing Hinata into confidence, she was astonishingly good at the analytic side of the Byakugan even if she was week on the tijutsu, and trying to fight down his lingering resentment (she had promised him, the first day she could look him in the eye without stammering that she would abolish the caged bird seal and the only reason she had waited so long to tell him was because she wanted to be able to make him _believe_ it). He remembered trying desperately to ignore it as Ino braided flowers into his hair and Sakura tried out various combinations of poison at Ino’s suggestion. He remembered- there was a sound. A sound like drums in the distance, And now in this time of dying I do hear drums Naruto whispered, his voice to low for any but Neji to hear. (he wasn’t ready to die)


	3. all your debts come due

Obito quivered, every inch of him ready to lunge; he wanted _blood_. But Zetsu’s harsh voice and Madara’s twisting presence forced him to stillness, he knew better than to go against them; Madara probably wouldn’t do anything to him- not when they were kin (and sometimes Madara said things that made Obito think he reminded him of someone else, whoever that other Uchiha was Obito _envied_ them. To have had Madara watching over them back when he was….. well. Sane. And whole. Obito could think of few things he wanted more, but he would take what he could get) but next time Madara had to meditate to gather his chakra again it would just be Obito and Zetsu. As it had been a few times before. And each time it got worse, each time Madara woke again and the marks of sage mode faded from his face as his strength to use his Rinnegan returned (Obito didn’t know why Madara’s Rinnegan didn’t work right, something to do with the DNA Zetsu had given him and not actually telling him what it was, but he did know that it wasn’t supposed to eat chakra the way it did) Obito felt more and more fuzzy and it was harder and harder to focus. Each time it got harder to think of anything but Rin’s face as she died and the way Kakashi looked when he walked away (only, had Kakashi walked away? Had he looked pleased when he killed Rin? Obito couldn’t _think_ ) and the snarling hound of his fury pulled ever more at the leash. He wanted to _hurt_ something, someone, anyone, but he had to do it right or Zestu said Madara would be disappointed in him. (Obito could think of few things that would hurt more then that)

Obito turned to Zestu and Madara; below them the clone army was lapping gently at the shinobi forces picking at the edges and then receding in soft ripples. And here over looking the battlefield they were arguing. Again. It was an old argument, one Obito had heard many, many, times since he had joined them and one he suspected had started long before Madara had saved him. Zetsu was raging on about evolving Madara’s right eye into Rinnegan to match his left eye and maybe fixing the left eye while they were at it (Obito was unclear on how they were supposed to do that) and Madara was doggedly refusing to do it (Madara wasn’t willing to run the risk of looking the memories his Sharingan had recorded). And then Zetsu would start in about how it could give him immortality and Madara would loose his temper and say that he refused to live forever and that as soon as he was done making things right (Obito didn’t know what needed to be made right) he would to die and see his lover again. As long as Obito could remember with them he had heard murmurs about this mysterious lover that Madara was _still_ hopelessly devoted too- he never heard a name or a full story as Zetsu always interrupted (anytime Madara thought of him his face lost the death mask look and gentled into something easy and calm. Zetsu always forced that look away) normally with some comment about deserving him or to ask Obito about the academy (Obito had few kind memories of that place, it wasn’t welcoming to unfavored sons) and Madara would never finish instead turning away in deep fury and reinvigorated determination. (he must have been lovely, for Madara to still pine for him even now)

The battle would start in ernest soon, Obito could tell; he was already picking out his targets. The jinchuriki was supposed to be his first priority, Zetsu wanted the last tailed beast with a madman’s fervor, but really all Obito wanted was to fight every person that had told him he wasn’t good enough. He wanted to _make_ then see him (he didn’t really know what Madara wanted, he wasn’t sure Madara knew what Madara wanted). But as long as Obito faced Kakashi last he didn’t care. He had a plan, one he had never told anyone; he was going to kill as many of those that had tried to make him less as he could and when he had he was going to find Kakashi and make him put a hole in Obito’s chest to match Rin. And then when he died he would know whether Kakashi had walked away, whether he had been pleased to kill another teammate (because if he didn’t walk away from Obito, if he didn’t look pleased to kill him after all he had done than surely he would never have done that to Rin who had always been good and true). And yes, he fully intended to help Zetsu get the jinchuriki on the way but that wasn’t his priority. (he wished he knew what Madara wanted, if he did maybe he would put that above his Kakashi plan, but Madara had never said so Obito couldn’t help)

The battle was engaged without any input from him or Madara in the end. The clones and Akatsuki and other assorted canon fodder getting impatient maybe, or maybe Zetsu had given them some single to engage in order to try and pressure Madara into doing what he wanted (…..that actually seemed more likely) and the only reason Obito held back was because he couldn’t bring himself to leave Madara alone with Zetsu. Madara shot him a grateful glance and turned back to Zetsu, NO, for the last time no. I am not going to resurrect anyone! Not at the price of my eye. He thundered and turned to the battle dismissing Zetsu and gesturing for Obito to follow him (Obito was so pleased every time Madara included him, asked for him, wanted him around, one time he had even ruffled Obito’s hair) and they had almost reached the edge of the cliff when Zetsu spoke “Not even Hashirama?” Madara froze, still as any statue “You can do it, even with an imperfect Rinnegan I can help you do it. I even have enough of his soul to do it without sacrificing your Sharingan.” And Madara _burned_. (Obito wanted Madara-oniisama’s hand in his hair again)


	4. wake and see how the world is made

Tobirama stepped forward into the sun for the first time, second time, last time. He breathed air flavored with dust and blood and perhaps it made him some sort of traitor, but his first thought was of Madara. His last mortal sight had been Sharingan red eyes (well eye, Madara had a tendency to hide in his hair even while fighting, it was impressive) in a pale face and he had pretended to himself that there had been something more than disdane in Madara’s eyes; it had made dying a little kinder (so he could forgive himself the lie). And when he woke the first thing he sought out had been Madara’s chakra, it was…. horrible. All the lovely warmth and passion Tobirama had so admired twisted and wrong (he had wanted to warm himself at that fire for years and in the dead of night when his bones hurt from chakra exhaustion and his eyes ached from paperwork he had curled up and pretended for a while that he had a place in Madara’s heart. The comfort of it was always cracked by the cold knowledge that Madara had never looked at Tobirama for longer than to dismiss as a threat). It was sickening to feel what had happened to him and he struggled to pull in more information from around him to understand what had happened to corrupt him so; it was that that pulled his attention to the brilliant chakra in front of him. The boy, and he could see that it was a boy now that he was pulling chakra into his eyes to aid his poor vision, had one of the most shining chakra signatures he had ever felt though it had an odd doubling inside of it. Uzumaki Tobirama said calmly (he was starting to catch up and as long as he ignored the area where Madara was he could start gathering the information to put things together), he ignored the boy’s gapping shock peering more closely at the chakra. Why do you have the Kyuubi sealed inside yourself? I. Ah. How do you know who I am? How do you know about Kurama? Tobirama raised an unimpressed eyebrow. I don’t know who you are, but you are an Uzumaki and I know the Kyuubi’s chakra, I have felt it on the edges of Fire country before. (and if he had been following a wounded Madara at the time to make sure he got home no one needed to know)

Tobirama waited patiently for the boy to catch up; I’m Uzumaki Naruto, I do have Kurama sealed in me, I’m Mito’s great grand cousin something, its been a while since you died. It was clear the boy- Naruto- was trying to be as concise as possible so Tobirama ignored all the other questions he really wanted to ask and jumped to the important things How do you know the Edo Tensei? I destroyed all notes on it. Where are we and why are you fighting a battle? What do you need? Naruto took a deep breath I learned the Edo Tensei from my mother who learned it from Mito-sama who reconstructed it from your really old notes when you first started working on it. Mom taught me in the seal space (now Tobirama was really curious) after Kurama took me back there and then Kurama told me to resurrect you. Kurama said you’re the only person that might be able to fix things. This is the 4th shinobi war (Tobirama felt sick, 4th war? What had happened, had something gone wrong with the village? Had he messed something up?) and we’re fighting Tobi and Zetsu and Zetsu clones and Madara. Tobirama held up a hand to stop Naruto there, he felt cold to the bone, why were they fighting Madara? He might have been inclined to help Madara if it wasn’t so clear from his chakra that there was something wrong with him. He took a deep breath. He didn’t know if he could do this, not fighting Madara (that wasn’t true, he could, he had always been able to do what was necessary but it would destroy something inside of him). And why do you think I can do anything about Madara? Unless you want me to fight someone else? I, no, we need help with Madara we can figure everyone else out but he could kill everybody and Kurama says you are the only person that could stop him. Tobirama gave him a skeptical look but said nothing, time to face his fear then. (he wasn’t sure he would be able to bear it when Madara looked at him with nothing but contempt, or worse didn’t know him at all)

The ground shook underneath them at a particularly destructive burst of chakra and Tobirama swore turning his attention to the battle. Naruto could take care of himself, he seemed a smart kid. Dead or not Tobirama was still one of the fastest shinobi in fire country and it didn’t take him long to reach the middle of the field where there was a large clear space that the shinobi fighting around him were avoiding as best they could while they fought their own opponents (many of which seemed to be the same person, clones? Odd. And didn’t feel human in their chakra which was oddly slimy, like crushed aloe leaves. Hmm). In that clear space was Madara (that long wild hair was utterly unmistakable as was that absurd weapon) burning and somehow even as he fought his chakra seemed to be a bit clearer. Tobirama was about to step out and interfere when the fight turned and he saw Madara’s opponent. Hashirama looked almost the same as he had when Tobirama died, his hair was shorter- shoulder length now- and he had some lines on his face but age must have been kind to him or maybe death had been. And it was foolish, but…. neither of them even noticed he was there. It wasn’t new, he shouldn’t have been surprised. After all they had been old friends and then each other’s perfect foil, always taking up all of each others full attention and leaving nothing for anyone else (not true, Madara always left space to keep and eye on Izuna and the Uchiha forces. Hashirama….. didn’t). Hashirama had been clear when Tobirama was alive which brothers he would prefer to have, and Tobirama hadn’t been first of that list but Madara… it shouldn’t be surprising that they had no space for anyone else now. Except…. He had never seen them fight like this. He had _never_ seen Madara his furious; he was fighting completely silently, which Tobirama hadn’t even know he could do, and it looked as though he wanted nothing more than to see Hashirama dead. (what had made Madara like this? had Tobirama failed to heal Izuna? Had he made a mistake?)

The ground split under the fighters as Hashirama attempted to snare Madara in a web of roots. It was a totally lost cause, Hashirama was clearly out matched, without Madara worrying about keep any eye on his brother and people he was fully focused on annihilating Hashirama and Hashirama just couldn’t keep up (Tobirama had always wondered who would come out on top if they fought flat out, Hashirama had mokuton but Madara could focus in a way Hashirama never could, plus he didn't tend to assume he was better then his opponent). Tobirama stiffened as Naruto’s charka spiked in fear, whoever the long haired young man was he was very important to him and was too busy protecting a young woman to see the danger he was in as Madara and Hashirama’s battle drifted closer; Tobirama took a deep breath and lunched himself across the field. He had no idea why the Kyuubi thought he could stop Madara but clearly he wasn’t needed with Hashirama here so he could at lest make himself useful. He feet made long furrows in the ground as Tobirama slammed a shield of water up just in time to block a nasty wave of mixed chakra; the water swirled around him as it redirected the force of the blow but Tobirama was distracted. Madara was staring at him. Staring at with a look Tobirama didn’t understand. He made a choked hurt noise and stumbled towards Tobirama the war fan sliding from suddenly nerveless fingers, Tobirama? His voice was little more than a hoarse rasp but it echoed in Tobirama’s ears and he moved to meet the older man more than a little confused and concerned (Madara’s full attention was undoubtedly on him, he didn’t even seem aware of Hashirama anymore and his chakra was smoothing out somehow) he was just close enough to touch when he caught movement behind Madara. He lunged forward desperately wrapping himself around the slightly shorter man and spinning them. Hashirama’s hand punched through his chest instead of Madara’s. (he hadn’t expected it to hurt)


	5. the river takes you to your rest

Madara froze, for the first time in his life he just, froze. He couldn't think. All he could see was white hair and below that Hashirama’s fingers shoved through Tobirama’s chest. It was like a nightmare he had never thought to have, getting Tobirama (and it was Tobirama, not only was his chakra unmistakable but no one else could ever have that particular head tilt, that specific mixed look of analytical curiosity and faint concern, god, it was _Tobirama_ ) back, getting to see him looking back, getting to feel his arms and the brush of his hair, and then to loose him again in the same breath. Madara couldn’t bring himself to look at anyone else even when Hashirama pulled his arm back; he didn’t even care what Hashirama did, he could kill him for all Madara cared, it didn’t matter. He dropped to the ground cradling Tobirama to his chest, the rest of the world faded away and all that was left was clever red eyes “you can’t do this to me” he whispered desperately “please Tobirama, you can’t do this to me.” Tobirama looked deeply confused “I don’t understand. Why do you care?” Madara laughed wetly “You fool, what did you think would happen when you died? How dare you die before I had a chance to get to know you in person? How dare you make me fall in love with you after you died?” Tobirama’s mouth fell open in shock “I don’t. I don’t understand” Madara leaned forward and pressed his nose into that fluffy white hair. “It’s a long story, a very long story. But. God. Tobirama.” Slowly, hesitantly, Tobirama’s hand came up and brushed Madara’s fringe out of his eyes “I still don’t understand” he murmured “But if you mean that...” “More than anything. I promise. More than anything.” He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the inside of a pale wrist delighting in the shiver is caused. Somehow if he ignored the blood and death this was everything he had ever wanted. “Well then, who am I to question it” Madara had just a second to see the mischievous glitter in red eyes before the hand in his hair yanked him down into a melting kiss. He couldn’t help but press into it, shifting as close as he could get and framing that fine boned face in one hand totally absorbed in the man in his arms. (he didn’t see Hashirama above him hesitate, he didn’t care about Hashirama at all)

Madara froze when Tobirama made a faint pained sound against his mouth and pulled back in a rush “you’re hurt! I forgot you’re hurt. God, I need to…” “Madara. Madara! Hey, hey, there’s nothing you can do, I’m already dead anyway.” The whine that punched out of Madara’s chest felt like it was torn from the base of his being, “No” he gasped “Please no” “Hush” Tobirama murmured softly passing his fingers through his hair again “it doesn’t even hurt much”. Whatever Madara might have said in response was lost when a sudden rush of air jerked his attention up springing back with Tobirama clutched to him. He didn’t know what Hashirama had planned to do but he definitely wouldn’t be doing it now with the way Obito was between them and ripping into Hashirama. Hashirama froze for a moment wavering on his feet before crumbling into something like dust; Zetsu shrieked in insane rage and exploded towards Obito. Madara and Tobirama moved as one; Madara snagging the war fan and blocking Zetsu’s strike while Tobirama pushed Obito behind him. When Madara and Tobirama worked together, even with Tobirama’s wound, it took them only two strikes too reduce Zestu to nothing more than faintly slimy sludge and ash. The second Zestu went down so did Tobirama, crumbling over the terrible wound in his chest; Obito caught him this time carefully holding him steady until Madara could take his weight. Madara curled an arm around Tobirama and reached out with the other to ruffle the boy’s hair (he would always be a boy to Madara) “You did good kid” Obito looked like he was about to cry “you wanted the tall man dead” he told Madara like it was the most important thing ever “Yes, yes, I did. But Obito, I wanted Tobirama back more. I, I should introduce you” “Oh!” Obito looked like he was hit by a strike of lightning when he looked at Tobirama “you’re the mysterious Lover! Madara-oniisama told me about you” Tobirama (who was trying his best to pretend he didn’t have a hole in his chest, the Edo Tensei must have made him at least a little more resilient, he should have been dead again by now) gaped at him and then at a blushing Madara “you talked about me?” “Everyone talked about you, love, even if they didn’t know it.” (Obito nodded his agreement in the background, it was true the more he put the pieces together.) Tobirama gave a somewhat incredulous smile, but that was as much as his body could take even with the Edo Tensei and he convulsed dragging in horrible gasping wet breaths as he fought the pull of death and Madara began to hyperventilate; he couldn’t. He couldn’t just sit here as the man he loved, the man he had always loved, died. Again. It was better, better now when he knew what he eyes looked like when he smiled and how his lips felt pressed to Madara’s own, but it hurt more than he could comprehend. (there was still a war going on someone was leading them, but he was beyond such things now)

The wind curled around them pressed together alone in the dust and blood (Obito had vanished when he heard distinct pained yip, Kakashi was the only person Obito had ever known to make that sound). The rest of the world could burn or not Madara didn’t care, all his universe had narrowed to the slim figure in resting against him. “Why do you have to die again on me my heart?” he whispered running his hand up the shaking back, Tobirama gave a pained laugh “I don’t exactly have a choice dear one. If I did I would choose you I promise” Madara hummed a little rocking both of them a slightly and tipping his head to press his jaw to Tobirama’s temple, “Nothing does seem to go our way.” They rested there against each other while around them the world fell apart and back together again. (Naruto fought back to back with Sakura against one of the Akatsuki, Neji protected Tsunade and Hinata as they tried to get a feeling for the flow of the battle- the allied shinobi were going to win but the cost could still be far, far to high. Obito tore through the clones around Kakashi, but, but he couldn’t make himself want to live. What he was going to do was cruel he knew but he wanted to _rest_.) Madara whispered secrets into Tobirama’s ear, stories of Kagami and the village, of Mito and all the things he would be proud of. Of the far away places he had seen and the men he and Touka had killed for him. Of everything he had stored up inside he wanted to do with Tobirama and everything he had dreamed of when the nights were too cold. “I wanted more for us” Tobirama’s hand closed more closely around Madara’s “There is nothing I would have liked more” he panted for breath, trying to drag enough into filling lungs “Love you” it was nothing more than a thready whisper and Madara sobbed tipping his head back to stare at the sky “the sun is setting, love, it’s turning everything red. The whole world is the color of your eyes.”

The wind slipped around two bodies curved together finally at rest. The dust stirred and fell still as the last of the sunlight slanted across the ground, gilding them in rose gold. Night crept in; the world moved on.


End file.
